NBA
NBA is a Pop Rock Band from Seattle, Washington. History NBA was first formed by three 18 year olds in 1994. They made many EPs, until they had the budget to make full albums in 2005. Their 1st album was, "You Can Pick Your Nose and You Can Pick Your Friends. But You Can't Pick your Friends' Nose!", which had many songs from their EPs, as well as new songs. In 2006, they came out with their 2nd album, "I Like Pudding!". In 2007, they came out with they're 3rd Album, "Pudding What?", which gained three hits, and hit as high as 99th, on the best selling Pop Rock Albums on iTunes. In 2008, they came out with their 4th album, "When Will I Get My Oatmeal?". Which gained Two Hits on the first day the album was released. NBA has recently came out with the EP, "Is That Thing my Mailbox?". In the year 2009, NBA came out with a Theme album combining all of the songs from the two EPs, "Why Is your Tiger Destroying My Mailbox?", and "Is That Thing my Mailbox?", as well as some new songs. All of the songs from the EP are a different version so it matched the new songs NBA will have on the album. The name of their new album is, "I Lost My Dentist, And Found Him In My Refrigerator". Sound NBA's songs have a twang guitar, a homemade bass, a Rythm machine, and, in their latest album, a Kazoo (played by Aaron Peterson, because it was either Kazoo or backup vocals). Nicky Smith (The Lead Singer and Bass Guitar Player) sounds like a 3 year old girl, Ben Johnson (The Guitar Player and Backup Vocals)'s voice is almost as low as a Bass Guitar. Aaron Peterson (The Drummer) doesn't know s thing about Drumming, but he does know how to program one beat on a rythm machine. He used to do the backup vocals, but he stopped after he got a hacking cough when he tried to sing one of the songs. Because of that problem, the song's name became "Cough". Band Members The Band members are: *Nicky Smith: Lead Vocals, Bass *Ben Johnson: Guitar, Background Vocals *Aaron Peterson: Drums, Background Vocals (Early), Kazoo (Later) Discography Albums *"You Can Pick Your Nose and You Can Pick Your Friends. But You Can't Pick your Friends' Nose!" (2005) *"I Like Pudding!" (2006) *"Pudding What?" (2007) *"When Will I Get My Oatmeal?" (2008) *"I Lost My Dentist, And Found Him In My Refrigerator" (2009) EPs *"Don't Bother me when I'm taking a nap for 7 hours" (1994) (2 songs) *"When Does My Dog gets his Collar? (I've been waiting a Long Time)" (1995) (3 songs) *"Never Drink Poison Because It May Be Poisonous!" (1997) (2 songs) *"Why (Why Not?)" (2000) (4 songs) *"Why Is your Tiger Destroying My Mailbox?" (2003) (4 songs) *"Is That Thing my Mailbox?" (2009) (3 songs) Hits *"Why is Your Dog Chasing my Lawn mower?" (From The Album, "Pudding What?") *"If the Phone Doesn't Ring, It's Me" (From The Album, "Pudding What?") *"I Like Pudding! (Pudding What?)" (From The Album, "Pudding What?") *"How can I miss you if you don't leave?" (From The Album, "When Will I Get My Oatmeal?") *"Why is your Bear chasing the mailman?" (From The Album, "When Will I Get My Oatmeal?") *"Never Drink Poison Because It May Be Poisonous!" (From the album, "I Lost My Dentist, And Found Him In My Refrigerator", the new version of the song originally from the album, "Never Drink Poison Because It May Be Poisonous!") *"I Lost My Dentist, And Found Him In My Refrigerator" (From the album, "I Lost My Dentist, And Found Him In My Refrigerator") *"I stole my dentist and fridge and swalleod Al Gore and ran a red light" (3 songs) Quotes Links *Donkey Kong *Gene Wilder *NASCAR *NFL *Casio *Creature Category:Sports Category:Human related